koniopediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kuc islandzki
Kuc islandzki – rasa konia wyhodowana w Islandii. Pomimo, że konie są małe, czasem wielkości kuców, większość rejestrów ras wspomina islandy jako konie. Coś o nim Długo żyją i są wytrzymałe. W ich ojczyźnie jest niewiele chorób; islandzkie prawo zapobiega importowaniu koni do kraju, a wywożone nie mogą wracać. Konie oprócz takich chodów jak stęp, kłus i galop dysponują dwoma innymi. Jedyna rasa koni w Islandii; jest także popularna na świecie, a spore populacje istnieją w Europie i Ameryce Północnej. Rasa jest ciągle używana do tradycyjnych prac gospodarczych w Islandii, do rekreacji, pokazów koni i wyścigów konnych.Pochodząca od zabranych na Islandię przez wikińskich osadników w IX i X wieku kuców rasa jest wspominana w literaturze i kronikach poprzez islandzką historię; pierwsze odniesienia do nazwanych koni pojawiły się w XII w. Konie były czczone w mitologii nordyckiej – jest to zwyczaj przywieziony do Islandii przez pierwszych osadników. Selektywna hodowla przez stulecia doprowadziła rasę do teraźniejszej formy. Dobór naturalny także był ważny, surowy klimat Islandii wyeliminował wiele koni przez zimno i głód. W latach 80. XVIII wieku większość rasy została zmieciona w następstwie erupcji wulkanicznej. Pierwsze stowarzyszenie rasy islandzkiej zostało stworzone w Islandii w 1904, a dzisiaj rasa jest reprezentowana przez organizacje w 19 różnych krajach, działających pod głównym stowarzyszeniem, Międzynarodowa Federacja Stowarzyszeń Koni Islandzkich (the International Federation of Icelandic Horse Associations). Charakterystyka Konie islandzkie osiągają standardową wysokość w kłębie od 130 do 145 cm , jest ona często uważana za rozmiar kuców, ale hodowcy i rejestry ras zawsze odnoszą się do islandów jako koni. Kilka teorii próbuje tłumaczyć dlaczego islandy są zawsze nazywane końmi, wśród których jedna mówi o żywiołowym temperamencie rasy i ogromnej osobowości, i brakiem słowa "kuc" w jęz. islandzkim. Inna teoria sugeruje, że waga rasy, struktura kości i umiejętności dźwigania ciężarów pozwalają na sklasyfikowanie jako konia, prędzej niż kuca. Islandy występują w wielu (prawie wszystkich) maściach, wliczając w to kasztanowatą, bułaną, gniadą, karą, myszatą, izabelowatą, srokatą i dereszowatą. W języku islandzkim jest ponad 100 nazw dla różnych kolorów i wzorów. Islandy mają bardzo proporcjonalną głowę, z prostym profilem i szerokim czołem. Szyja jest krótka, umięśniona i szeroka u podstawy; kłąb szeroki i niski; pierś głęboka; ramiona umięśnione i lekko pochylone; grzbiet długi; zad szeroki, umięśniony, krótki i lekko pochylony. Nogi są silne i krótkie, z względnie długimi kościami nadpęcia i krótkimi pęcinami. grzywa i ogon są pełne, z grubymi włosami, ogon nisko osadzony. Rasa jest znana jako wytrzymała i stosunkowo niewymagająca dużo jedzenia. Rasa ma podwójne owłosienie, służące do lepszej izolacji w zimnych temperaturach. Charakterystyki Między różnymi grupami islandów, zależą od celów indywidualnych hodowców. Niektórzy skupiają się na zwierzętach do pracy, które konformacyjnie różnią się od hodowanych do pracy pod siodłem, które są starannie wyselekcjonowane pod kątem ich zdolności do wykonywania tradycyjnych islandzkich chodów. Inne są hodowane wyłącznie na koninę. Niektórzy skupiają się na uprzywilejowanych maściach. Islandy późno dojrzewają. Zazwyczaj nie jeździ się na nich, zanim nie osiągną czwartego roku życia i rozwój płciowy nie jest ukończony przed siódmym rokiem życia. Najbardziej wydajne są pomiędzy wiekiem ośmiu a osiemnastu lat, jednak zachowują swoją siłę i wytrzymałość do drugiej dekady życia. Klacz z Danii dożyła rekordowego wieku 56 lat, podczas gdy inny koń z Wielkiej Brytanii osiągnął wiek 42 lat. Islandy są bardzo płodne, a obydwie płci nadają się do rozmnażania do wieku 25 lat. Rekordowo klacze rodziły mając 27 lat. Konie nie maja skłonności do łatwego płoszenia się, być może dlatego, że nie miały naturalnych wrogów w ojczyźnie. Islandy wydają się przyjazne, posłuszne i łatwe w hodowli, chociaż również entuzjastyczne i pewne siebie. Kuce te są bardzo przyjaźnie nastawione do człowieka, są również spokojne i ciekawskie. Są to konie twarde, na Islandii w surowym klimacie i przy zmiennej pogodzie doskonale sobie dawały radę. Często zamiast komfortowej stajni wolą zwykły daszek. Uwielbiają towarzystwo innych koni i pozostawione samotnie na wybiegu cierpią. Jeżeli nie mamy drugiego konia, kuc zadowoli się towarzystwem kozy albo w ostateczności owcy. W wyniku ich izolacji od innych koni, choroby w hodowlach w Islandii najczęściej nie występują, z wyjątkiem kilku typów wewnętrznych pasożytów. Niska częstość występowania chorób w Islandii jest utrzymywana przez prawa uniemożliwiające powrót koni wywożonych z kraju i poprzez wymóg, aby wszystkie sprzęty końskie importowane do kraju były nowe i nieużywane. W rezultacie rodzime konie nie nabyły odporności na choroby. Epidemia na wyspie mogłaby być katastrofalna dla rasy. To stwarza problemy z pokazywaniem rodzimych islandzkich koni przeciwko innym rasom spoza kraju, ponieważ żadne konie nie mogą być przywożone do Islandii, a koniom raz opuszczającym kraj nie wolno wrócić. Z tego powodu islandy są w typie kuca pierwotnego, z bardzo niewielką domieszką krwi orientalnych. Chody Islandy to rasa o "pięciu chodach", znana z pewnego kroku i zdolności do wędrowania po trudnym terenie. Prócz typowych chodów takich stęp, kłus i galop, znana jest zdolność rasy do wykonywania dwóch dodatkowych chodów. Choć większość ekspertów uważa różne rodzaje galopu za odrębne chody, oparte na niewielkiej zmienności w strukturze tempa kroków, rejestry islandzkiej rasy uważają galop i cwał za jeden chód, stąd określenie "pięć chodów". Pierwszy dodatkowy chód to czterotaktowy tölt. Znany jest z wybuchowego przyspieszenia i prędkości. Jest to również wygodny chód dla jeźdźca, ponieważ zawsze przynajmniej jedna noga konia znajduje się na ziemi. Istnieją znaczne różnice w stylu chodu, a więc tölt się różni w porównaniu do podobnych lateralnych chodów takich jak rack American Saddlebred, paso largo Paso Fino czy running walk Tennessee Walkerów. Tak jak we wszystkich chodach lateralnych, wzór kroków jest taki sam jak wzór kroków stępa (lewa tylna, lewa przednia, prawa tylna, prawa przednia), ale chody te różnią się od stępa w zakresie szybkości w którym mogą być wykonywane, począwszy od prędkości typowego szybkiego spaceru do prędkości normalnej galopu. Niektóre konie islandzkie wolą tölt, podczas gdy inne wolą kłus; prawidłowy trening może poprawić słabe chody, ale tölt to naturalny chód obecny od urodzenia. Istnieją dwie odmiany töltu, które uznawane są za błędne przez hodowców. Pierwszym jest nierówny chód nazywany "piggy-pace", który jest bliższy chodowi dwutaktowemu niż czterotaktowemu. Drugi nazywa się valhopp i jest to połączenie töltu i cwału. Występuje najczęściej u niedoświadczonych młodych koni lub koni, które mieszają swoje chody. Obie odmiany są zazwyczaj niewygodne do jazdy. Rasa wykonuje również inochód nazywany s''keið'' lub flugskeið czyli "latający inochód". Jest on stosowany w niektórych wyścigach i jest szybki i gładki. Niektóre konie są w stanie osiągnąć szybkość do 30 mil na godzinę (ok. 50 kilometrów na godzinę). Nie wszystkie islandzkie konie mogą wykonać ten chód. Zwierzęta które wykonują zarówno tölt i latający inochód w dodatku do tradycyjnych chodów są uważane za najlepsze z rasy. Latający inochód jest dwutaktowym lateralnym chodem z momentem zawieszenia, nogi z każdej strony stawiane są na gruncie niemal jednocześnie (lewa tylna i lewa przednia, zawieszenie, prawa tylna i prawa przednia). Chód ten powinien być wykonywany przez dobrze wyszkolone i zrównoważone konie z doświadczonymi jeźdźcami. Nie jest to natomiast chód wykorzystywany do podróży długodystansowych. Powolne tempo jest niewygodne dla jeźdźca i nie jest zalecane podczas treningu konia do wykonywania chodu. Historia Przodkowie konia islandzkiego były prawdopodobnie zabierane na Islandię przez wikingów pomiędzy rokiem 860 a 935. Za wikingami podążali imigranci z nordyckiej kolonii w Irlandii, Wyspy Man i Hebrydów Zewnętrznych. Przybyli oni z końmi, które gdzie indziej stałyby się szetlandami, highlandami i connemarami, które były krzyżowane z wcześniej przywiezionymi zwierzętami. Może też być pokrewieństwo z kucami jakuckimi. Około 900 lat temu próbowano wprowadzić geny koni ze Wschodu do islandów, w wyniku degeneracji koni. W 982 roku islandzki Althing (parlament) przyjął ustawę zakazującą przywóz koni do Islandii, co zakończyło krzyżowanie. Rasa nie posiada domieszek innych ras od ponad 1000 lat. Ludzie nordyccy jako pierwsi zaczęli czcić konia jako symbol płodności i bóstwa, a białe konie poddawano ubojowi na święta i ceremonie ofiarne. Kiedy osadnicy przybyli do Islandii, przynieśli swoje wierzenia oraz konie1. Konie odegrały znaczącą rolę w mitologii nordyckiej, a kilka koni grało główne role w mitach skandynawskich, wśród nich koń o ośmiu nogach zwany Sleipnir, należący do Odyna, najważniejszego z nordyckich bogów, boga bitwy. Skalm, klacz, pierwszy islandzki koń znany z nazwy, pojawiła się w Księdze Rozliczeń z XII wieku. Według książki, wódz o imieniu Seal-Thorir założył osadę w miejscu, gdzie się Skalm zatrzymała i położyła. Konie również odgrywają kluczową rolę w islandzkich sagach takich jak Saga o Hrafnkelu, Saga o Njalu i Saga o Grettirze Chociaż napisane w XIII wieku, te trzy sagi mają akcję już w IX wieku. Ta wczesna literatura wywiera wpływ dzisiaj, w wielu klubach jeździeckich i stadach koni w nowoczesnej Islandii są konie wciąż noszące imiona tych z mitologii nordyckiej. Konie były często uważane za najcenniejsze posiadanie średniowiecznej Islandczyka. Niezastąpione dla wojowników, konie wojenne były czasami pochowane obok poległych jeźdźców, i opowiadano historie o ich uczynkach. Islandczycy również organizowali krwawe walki pomiędzy ogieram; były one wykorzystywane do celów rozrywkowych i by wybrać najlepsze zwierzęta hodowlane, a one zostały opisane w literaturze i oficjalnych wpisach z 930 do 1262 roku. Walki ogierów były ważną częścią kultury islandzkiej i burdy, zarówno fizyczne i słowne, wśród widzów były częste. Konflikty w walkach konnych rywali dawały szansę na poprawę ich pozycji politycznej i społecznej kosztem swoich wrogów i miały szerokie reperkusje społeczne i polityczne, czasami prowadzące do restrukturyzacji sojuszy politycznych. Jednak nie wszystkie ludzkie walki były poważne, a wydarzenia pod scenę dla przyjaciół, a nawet wrogów do walki bez możliwości poważnych konsekwencjach. Zaloty młodych mężczyzn i kobiet było również powszechne w walkach konnych. Dobór naturalny odegrał ważną rolę w rozwoju tej rasy, jako że duża liczba koni zmarła z braku żywności i ekspozycji na działanie żywiołów. Między 874 a 1300 r n.e., w czasie bardziej sprzyjających warunkach klimatycznych w ciepłym okresie średniowiecza, Islandzcy hodowcy selektywnie hodowali konie według specjalnych zasad koloru i konformacji. Od 1300 do 1900 roku, selektywne rozmnażanie stało się mniej priorytetowe, gdyż klimat był często ciężki – wiele koni i ludzi zmarło. W latach 1783 i 1784, około 70% koni w Islandii zostało zabitych przez popiół wulkaniczny, zatrucia i głód po wybuchu Lakagígarw. Erupcja trwała osiem miesięcy, pokryte zostały setki kilometrów kwadratowych ziemi z lawą i przekierowywane lub wysuszone kilka rzek. Populacja powoli odzyskiwała liczebność w ciągu następnych stu lat i od początku XX wieku hodowla selektywna ponownie stała się ważna3. Pierwsze islandzkie towarzystwa rasy powstały w 1904 roku, a pierwszy rejestr rasy w Islandii, został zapoczątkowany w 1923 roku12. Islandy były eksportowane do Wielkiej Brytanii przed XX w. do pracy w kopalniach węgla kamiennego, ze względu na ich wytrzymałość i małe rozmiary. Jednakże, te konie nigdy nie były rejestrowane i niewiele dowodów pozostało na ich istnienie. Pierwszy formalny eksport islandzkich koni nastąpił w Niemczech w 1940 roku. Pierwszy przywóz do Wielkiej Brytanii oficjalnie nastąpił w 1956 roku, kiedy szkocki farmer, McKintosh Stuart, rozpoczął program hodowlany. Inni hodowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii, podążyli za McKintoshem, a w 1986 zostało założone Towarzystwo Koni Islandzkich Wielkiej Brytanii. Liczba islandzkich koni eksportowanych do innych narodów stale rosła od pierwszych wywozów w połowie XIX wieku. Od 1969 roku, wiele społeczeństw współpracowało w celu ochrony, poprawy i sprzedaży tych koni pod auspicjami Międzynarodowej Federacji Stowarzyszeń Koni Islandzkich. Dzisiaj, islandy pozostają rasą znaną z powodu czystości linii krwi i to jedyna obecna rasa koni w Islandii. Islandy są szczególnie popularne w Europie Zachodniej, Skandynawii i Ameryce Północnej. Istnieje około 80.000 islandzkich koni w Islandii (w porównaniu do ludzkiej populacji wynoszącej 270.000), a około 100.000 za granicą. Prawie 50.000 znajduje się w Niemczech, które posiadają wiele aktywnych klubów jazdy i stowarzyszeń rasy. Kategoria:Rasy koni